deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DanganPersona/Dangan's Occasional DBs - Robin VS Robin
Notice: This series of battles is just a "when I feel like it"-type thing. While I will continue it, expect massive time gaps between battles. The original (abandoned) page can be found here. Thumbnails Robin VS Robin (2).png|DanganPersona Robin VS Robin.png|DanganPersona (old) Description DC Comics VS Fire Emblem! No, you're not seeing things, they do have the same name! But, which of these two leaders is worthiest of bearing it? Interlude (cue Invader - Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: Behind every great team lies a great tactician, pulling the strings and leading them to victory. Boomstick: And damn it all if these two aren't related! I mean, they both use the same damn name! ...More or less. Wiz: Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Boomstick: And Robin, tactician of the Shepherds. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dick Grayson (cue Sub-Main Title/Batwing/Bat Attack - Batman: The Animated Series ) Wiz: The Batman. Gotham City has been under the watchful eye of the Dark Knight for years, safe from the criminal scum inhabiting it because of one man in the shadows. Boomstick: And he's not the kind of guy you'd expect to have a scrawny little kid in THAT kind of outfit as his young ward. 'Background' *Name: Dick Grayson *Alias: Robin, The Boy Wonder *Part of an acrobatic family *Previously Batman's sidekick *Stubborn and brooding *Became Nightwing later in life Wiz: Richard Grayson was born as a member of a family of circus acrobats known as the Flying Graysons and- Boomstick: Wait, Richard Grayson? So, you could also call him-''' Wiz: Don't say- '''Boomstick: ''DICK ''Grayson? Wiz: *sigh* Yes... And technically, you're right. Boomstick: *laughing* Little Dick Gr- Wait, I'm RIGHT? Wiz: Back on topic, however, all was fine for Richard and his family, until they performed for the crime boss Tony Zucco, who sabotaged his parents' act when the circus owner refused protection money for Zucco, leaving Grayson to watch as his parents were doomed to die. Boomstick: Damn. I can see why he and Bats are so close. Wiz: Speaking of, the Dark Knight actually stopped Dick before he could go to the police- Boomstick: Hah! Now you said it! Wiz: ...to warn him about Zucco and what would happen. Then and there, Grayson was adopted by Batman, learned of his secret identity, and gained his new alias: Robin, the Boy Wonder. (cue Main Titles/End Credits - The Adventures of Batman and Robin) Boomstick: The two would end up being one of the best and most iconic super-duos of all time... but Dick ended up thinking he was being treated like a child and left, moving to Jump City and forming the Teen Titans with the likes of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. (cue Intro Theme (Instrumental) - Teen Titans) 'Skills' *Master detective *Genius intellect *Expert interrogator *Adept in several martial arts *Created his own fighting style *Multi-lingual Wiz: Throughout his career as both a sidekick and a hero, Grayson has picked up a number of valuable skills. He is a genius, stealth expert, master detective, interrogator, escapologist, pilot, thief, marksman, and impersonator, as well as being adept in 14 different martial arts and even creating his own fighting style. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, that's one hell of a resume! 'Arsenal' *Costume *Utility Belt **Birdarangs **Bo Staff **Smoke Pellets **Flash Bombs **Ammunition Discs **Grapple **Bola **Mini Supercomputer **Lock picks **Tracking devices **Flashlight Boomstick: But even then, that's not all Dick's got up those sleeves of his. Like his utility belt, which holds his trademark Birdarangs, a collapsable metal staff, smoke bombs, flash bombs, a grappling hook, a bola, and even special discs that use freezing gas, extinguishing foam, and explosives. Wiz: Just as impressive is his costume, which is composed of light body armor that protects him from forceful impacts, including bullets. Meanwhile, his cape is made of polymerized titanium, and not yet another stupidly named fictional metal, and resists heavy artillery and high-intensity flames, including those from superhumans like Hot Spot. Finally, his boots have metal platforms that help with traction. (cue End Credits - Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo) 'Feats' *Founded the Teen Titans *Can do a quadruple backflip *Regularly takes down stronger foes *Held his own against Deathstroke *Helped in the Brotherhood of Evil's downfall Boomstick: Not only is Big D the founder of the Teen Titans, but he's one of the strongest and most agile non-metahumans in the DC Universe. Wiz: He's capable of performing a quadruple backflip, taking on much stronger foes like Cinderblock on a regular basis, helped take down the Brotherhood of Evil, and even went toe-to-toe with Deathstroke the Terminator. Boomstick: On top of all that, he eventually went solo and took up the name Nightwing. In fact, in one timeline, he even becomes the next Batman! Wiz: But Dick is far from perfect. Despite all his achievements, he is still human, and a competitive, immature loner at that. He insists on doing everything himself, which has gotten him into trouble before, like being forced to be Deathstroke's apprentice for a time. Boomstick: Regardless, in the end, Dick's a guy that's pretty hard to beat. Eh? Eh? Wiz: *groan* Goddamnit, Boomstick. Dick Grayson: There is good, and there is evil, but the line between can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make him a hero? Am I to blame for it all because of a single mistake? In the end, all I really know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not. Robin (cue Id (Darkness) - Fire Emblem Awakening) Wiz: Years ago, a child was born of a higher purpose: to be the vessel of the Fell Dragon, Grima. This child was known as Robin. Fearful of what was to come, his mother took him and fled into the night, away from those who worshipped the damnable beast. As time passed, Robin would one day find himself lying on the roadside, unconscious... Boomstick: Until he was picked up by a man named Chrom. (cue Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening) 'Background' *Age: Unknown *Starting class: Tactician *Tactician of the Shepherds *Amnesiac *Has an affinity for tipping scales *Is female in another timeline? Boomstick: The biggest problem, though, was that he had lost his memorie when he woke up, so he was both a hobo AND an amnesiac! But, that's okay, because Robin happens to have a knack for strategy! Wiz: Indeed, tactics are Robin's forte, being able to size up the enemy and battlefield at a mere glance, which helped prove himself to Chrom and join an elite group known as the Shepherds. From there, Robin learned that Chrom is in fact the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse and the leader of the Shepherds. Boomstick: So, he's working for royalty, huh? Bet it pays well. However, Robin didn't just earn his rank with friendship, even though he's kinda the king of friendship in this merry band. No, no. He has some fun little toys for the occasion. (cue Conquest (Ablaze) - Fire Emblem Awakening) 'Weaponry' *Swords **Bronze Sword **Levin Sword *Tomes **Thunder **Elthunder **Arcthunder **Thoron **Arcfire **Bolganone **Elwind **Nosferatu **Goetia Boomstick: As a Tactician, Robin can use swords like most other soldiers, and while there's a ton to choose from, he has his favorites. Wiz: His Bronze Sword is a highly durable weapon, but it is basic and weak. That's why for more firepower, he uses a Levin Sword, which is much stronger and can even utilize the power of lightning to further strengthen it. But, when he lacks a blade, Robin can also get by on his supply of tomes. Boomstick: Arcfire lets loose a powerful fireball, while Bolganone causes a small eruption to happen... pretty much anywhere. Meanwhile, he has Elwind for slicing bitches and even flying upward to escape danger. Then there's Nosferatu, which can drain people's health like he's some sort of vampire. Hey, he even kinda looks the part! Wiz: There's also Goetia, which is a much more powerful form of Dark Magic, but like with the Levin Sword, Robin prefers to use lightning-based magic above all else. Thunder, Elthunder, and Arcthunder shoot out bolts or orbs of electricity of increasing power... Boomstick: But then there's Thoron, a superpowered lightning spear that can not only electrocute people to death, but also FUCKING IMPALE THEM! Hmm... I wonder if he knows Magic Missile... Wiz: I'm... surprised you know what that means. Boomstuck: Yuh-huh! Ever since I found out about it, I've been dying to harness its power to make my own magic missile LAUNCHER! Wiz: Of course. Also, Robin is a unique case in Fire Emblem Awakening, in which he can use almost any class he so wishes. Boomstick: Any what now? Wiz: A unit's class essentially equates to their role on the battlefield as well as their capabilites in terms of stats, weapons, and skills. Boomstick: Okay, gotcha. 'Skills' *Veteran **x1.5 experience when paired up *Solidartiy **+10 Critical rate/evasion to adjacent allies *Ignis **Adds half of magical power or strength to the opposite value when attacking *Rally Spectrum **Increases all stats for nearby allies *Tactical Advice **+10 Hit rate to leading unit Wiz: In fact, Robin has several particular skills from the Tactician class, as well as it's promotion: the Grandmaster class. Most of them involve supporting other units or teamwork, such as Veteran, Solidarity, Rally Spectrum, and Tactical Advice, but one stands out among them: Ignis. Boomstick: Which is completely broken, by the way. Ignis adds half of the value of Robin's physical strength or magical prowess to the opposite stat when he attacks, leading him to land some devastating hits! Wiz: And it's that power couples with his tactical genius that let him get as far as he did. (cue Id (Purpose) - Fire Emblem Awakening) 'Feats' *Led the Shepherds to victory against Plegia and Valm *Slayed Grima once and for all *Most likely the strongest of the Shepherds *Harem king of Fire Emblem *Managed to come back to life for some reason Boomstick: Robin's led Chrom and the Shepherds against two countries and won against both of them, probably has some of the best capabilities of any of the Shepherds, and even slayed Grima! You know, the dragon that he was a vessel for that was going to wipe out humanity and gave him amnesia in the first place? Did... Did I forget to mention that last part? Wiz: In doing so, he managed to free himself of the Fell Dragon's grip, but at the cost of his own life... until he came back to life... somehow. Regardless, Robin does have his flaws. He's been manipulated and mind controlled by Validar on at least one occasion, and his plans can sometimes go awry, like when Aversa foiled the attempt to rescue Exalt Emmeryn by summoning a horde of undead soldiers. Not to mention that his weapons do have a limit to their usability, so he has to use them wisely before they break. Boomstick: Even so, if it weren't for Robin, the Shepherds would definitely be lost, so it's good that they have him around. Wiz: Regardless of what side he's on, friend or foe, Robin is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Robin: We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more... There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like... invisible ties, connecting us. DEATH BATTLE! (cue Invader - Byan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! The Fight Titans Tower At the HQ of the Teen Titans, the five were going over the mission plan for an emergency they were recently alerted to. These five are who, you ask? They're none other than Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and their leader Robin, or as he doesn't want anyone to know him by, Dick Grayson. Cyborg: So, H.I.V.E.'s at it again, huh? Grayson: Looks like it. If we don't act fast, who knows what they'll do? Beast Boy: Well, we'd better get going! Grayson: Right. Alright, Titans, let's mo-'' Suddenly, another alarm went off. As it turned out, there was a mysterious intruder on the tower's roof. ''Raven: An intruder? Now? Grayson: Of all the times... Cyborg: But what about the H.I.V.E.? Grayson: You go on and deal with them. I'll stay behind and deal with the intruder. Starfire: Robin, are you sure that's such a good idea? I... We don't want to see our leader get hurt. Grayson: I promise I'll stay as safe as I can, Starfire. But the H.I.V.E. is a pressing matter. Grayson gave Starfire a hug, assuring her he'll be okay. Grayson: I'll see you all when you get back. And with that, he was gone. The others just stood there in worry as to what might happen. Raven: Well, we should go. We have a job to do. And they did... Meanwhile, on the roof, a lone figure was wandering the surface of the tower, confused by where he could possibly be. His robes fluttered slightly in the wind. His name was Robin, and he was the tactician of Ylisse and its military. And he couldn't be more puzzled if he tried. Robin: Hmm, where could the Outrealm Gate have taken me? The view is nice, but... He let out a sigh as questions roamed his mind. Just then, another figure stepped foot onto the roof, brandishing a metal staff. It was Grayson. Grayson: Hey, you! Robin: Hmm? Can I help you? Grayson: You're the intruder, aren't you? You can help me by getting out of here! Now! Robin was taken aback by this claim. Him, an intruder? He could see where he was coming from, but he wasn't even sure where he was, let alone if he was intruding somewhere. (cue My Town, My City (Instrumental) - Anarchy Reigns (first 12 secs only)) Robin: P-Pardon!? Now see here, I don't want any trouble-'' ''Grayson: Save it! I have a job to do, and it's to get rid of you! Robin brandished his Bronze Sword, ready for the inevitable fight. Robin: *sigh* Very well... FIGHT! (cue My Town, My City - Anarchy Reigns) The two ran at each other, clashing their weapons together until Robin was pushed back by Grayson's pure skill with a staff. Robin decided that it was time to change strategies, switching his blade for a book. Grayson was puzzled by this, wondering what he could be up to. Robin: Thunder! Grayson quickly spun his staff around, blocking the attack and causing it to dissipate. Grayson: Nice try there. Let's see if you can take this! He threw three small capsules onto the ground, and they rolled towards a confused Robin before they went off, obscuring the tactician's vision with a smokescreen. He coughed because of the smoke around him, and he couldn't see through it. He was suddenly hit from the left, then from the right, and finally from behind. All of them were from Grayson's stealthy skills at work. Robin: Urgh... Where is he even coming from? This time, Robin focused on his hearing, and he detected the sound of footsteps coming head-on. He then got out another tome. Robin: Found you. Elwind! The gust hit Grayson enough to knock him back a bit and clear the smoke. He quickly recovered with a couple backflips as Robin walked forward, admittedly impressed by his foe's acrobatics. Grayson: Lucky shot. But your streak won't last long! Grayson got out his trademark projectiles: the Birdarangs. He threw three of them right at Robin, who got out his Levin Sword to counter them. The 'rang-on-sword action went on for a while until Grayson threw his last Birdarang. Robin's Levin Sword couldn't take much more and broke on impact, the projectile flying at Robin and nicking his cheek. He put his hand to his face and wiped off at least some of the blood. Grayson came running over as Robin siwtched back to his tomes. Robin: Elthunder! Grayson ducked out of the way. Robin: Bolganone! The Titans' leader stopped as he felt a rumbling below him, as he was then engulfed in flames, but when they cleared, he was a bit burned, but kept on going. At this point, Robin was panicking. Why wasn't anything working? Robin: Arcfi-'' He was about to cast another spell when Grayson threw a bola at him to keep him from doing anything. He then rushed in, hitting him time and time again with his staff before jumping back and throwing a disc at him, resulting in an explosion that singed Robin's bindings off and threw him onto his stomach. As he tried to get up, Grayson picked up a Birdarang off the ground and held it up to his fallen foe, as if he was aout to cut him. Robin didn't understand. Had... Had he failed? ''Grayson: Any last words, magic man? No. Robin couldn't go down now. Not like this. He knew what he had to do. Robin: *cough* Just... Just one... Grayson: Then spit it out. It hurt for Robin to smirk, but he did it anyway, as a violet tome worked its way into the Ylissean's hand. Robin: N-Nosferatu! Robin engulfed the Titan in a cloud of purple energy. Grayson struggled against its grip as he felt himself being... drained. He broke free, stumbling back and looking on at Robin, who got up and took a deep breath, now in optimum condition. If that really was how it was going to be, he had to end this quickly. He threw three flash bombs at Robin, who got out another tome in response. Robin: Goetia! The bombs were restroyed in a flash of violet. Grayson tried throwing another bola. Robin: Arcfire! Robin easily turned it into cinders. The Boy Wonder tried throwing another explosive disc, but Robin remembered what happened last time. Robin: Elwind! Robin was now airborne, safely out of the explosion's range. Grayson had one more shot. He got out his grappling hook to see if that would so something. Robin quickly reacted by getting out his Bronze Sword and slicing the string in two, avoiding the actual grapple in the process by some miracle. As he landed on the ground, Robin had a few choice words to say. Robin: Face it. There's nothing you can do to surprise me anymore. Grayson: H-How... How are you doing this? Robin: Simple. I'm always three steps ahead. The two clashed once more, before Robin caught Grayson off guard with one more tome. Robin: Arcthunder! Grayson found himself hit directly by the attack, his suit somehow not being much help. Robin traded Arcthunder out for one last tome, this one already crackling with electricity. Robin: Checkmate. He got into position, and... Robin: THORON! Before Grayson could react, everything went black. the bolt Robin had launched had lodged itself into Grayson's midsection. Not too long after, the Titan's body crumpled onto the tower's roof, cold and unmoving. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to fight, but was left no option. Still, Robin had his regrets. At that moment, a portal opened up behind him. The Outrealm Gate. Robin walked towards it and thought to himself how he would have quite the story for Chrom and the others. After the portal closed, the Titans made their way to the rooftop. No one was happy with what they saw. KO! Results (cue Let's see what I'm capable of now - Fire Emblem Awakening) Boomstick: Aw man, Batman's gonna be so pissed! Wiz: Grayson was definitely faster and more acrobatic than Robin, but it would only end up taking him so far. Boomstick: Yeah, both are master tacticians, but Dick lets his emotions get the better of him more times than he's like to admit, which contrasted too heavily with Robin's focus and levelheaded nature. Not to mention that while Dick has taken on enemies tougher than himself before, so has Robin. Wiz: Also, Grayson's arsenal was very quick to deplete, and his hand was a bit too easily shown, leaving him prime for Robin to figure him out and finish him off. And with Nosferatu, Robin could heal himself from any previous blunders, while Grayson couldn't do the same. Boomstick: Dick also usually takes care of his enemies in equal help from the other Titans, while Robin was responsible for singlehandedly planning the winning strategies his rag-tag group of heroes used against two major world superpowers and a dragon who's pretty much Satan. Wiz: All in all, Robin just had all the tricks he needed to get ahead against his foe. Boomstick: Alas, poor Dick. He met his shocking end too soon. Wiz: The winner is Robin. Category:Blog posts Category:DanganPersona